


The Biggest Dad Rules

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/123312521721/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try">this post</a>:</p>
<p> <em>43. pool + 20. breaking the rules</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Dad Rules

“Pool pants would do the trick right now.”

“Man! Pool pants! ’S my turn, we should do it!”

Link shook his head. “It wasn’t that great. Not for long anyway.”

Anticipating the victory of gravity over water and the resulting drop of the pants had been excitement enough for Rhett.

“It’d be better without jeans underneath, maybe,” he suggested. He was referring more to the part where the pants dropped, of course.

“I think that’d just make it worse. The fabric or whatever on them wasn’t that comfortable. Wouldn’t want that all up on my leg hair. They’d drop, too.”

“Mm.” Lost cause. “Should we go to the pool? But then we gotta take the kids.”

Link groaned. “No. We haven’t slept a wink and it’s too hot out to spend all day yelling at kids not to jump off of things.”

“Locke’s a professional at that now. He’s allowed.”

“Tell that to the lifeguard when he dives onto a toddler. Those pools are so crammed.”

They both sat quietly for a moment, more from exhaustion than deep thinking, until Rhett blurted, “Wanna go somewhere just the two of us?”

Luckily for his wildly beating heart (last week he’d begun to wonder if he could get an early heart attack from everything it had to go through because of Link – 30 years of this stuff had to have _consequences_ ), Link simply said, “Yeah.”

“Could go paddleboarding?” Last time it’d felt a lot like a date.

“Ngh, too tired.”

“Let’s fill up a kiddy pool.”

Link made a face. “You can fit about two thirds of a leg into one of those.” The lack of space was why it’d be nice, but Rhett wasn’t about to start explaining that.

“You come up with something,” he snapped, but not very harshly.

“Let’s go to a waterpark. That one with the big orange swoopy-swirly slide we saw. It’s close.”

“The two of us?” a nod, “That’s breaking the biggest dad rules ever.”

Link just shrugged.

“It’s a date,” Rhett confirmed. He hadn’t used that expression _in his life_.

Link finally gave a small smile, and Rhett was definitely going to throw him into the first pool. Or at least grab him and jump in together.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/123365168486/43-20-pool-breaking-the-rules)


End file.
